Ruin
by Loustat
Summary: Someone is starting to take great interest in ruining Derek's life...


4th part of Deflower

Title: Ruin

Author: Loustat

Rating: M

Main Paring: Jerek

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!)

Summary: Someone is starting to take great interest in ruining Derek's life...

Warnings: Language, Slight BDSM Themes, Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson…

Authors Note: I would like to thank our fellow Jerek enthusiasts Slytherin Paramour and her best friend for pitching in and helping me write this chapter. Greatly appreciated guys!

The clouds were getting darker overhead as Jackson drove through the maze of woods that led to the ruined Hale manor and he frowned because he didn't recall the weather channel mentioning anything about rain. As he got closer to the Hale house, he heard a loud crash and saw a huge tree up ahead blocking the road. The wind was bad but not violent and there was no lighting or rain yet so Jackson didn't know what caused the tree to fall over.

Perhaps it was old age? Jackson thought to himself as he pulled over to get a better view of the damage.

Derek's place was only another mile up the road and he could be there in less than 5 minutes driving, but due to unfortunate events it would at least take him 15 minutes walking. He was a fast walker being athletic and all.

So decision made, he stepped out of his car and went to his trunk to pull out a raincoat he always kept handy and made sure to lock all the doors to his car before making the rest of the trip on foot. The wind was picking up whipping Jackson's rain coat and Jackson pulled out his cell to call Derek and to give him a heads up.

"Great! How can there be no signal? Seriously," Jackson grumbled to himself, shoving the phone back into his pocket as rain started to drizzle.

As he circled around the fallen tree, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what caused the tree to fall over. There were large claw marks marring the tree's trunk, indicating the tree was pulled straight from its roots as if it were a mere rag doll and Jackson felt his heart starting to beat faster at the sight of it. He quickly examined his surroundings, but couldn't see anything and was about to turn back to his car when the sound of a vicious growl from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"God, please," Jackson pleaded in a quivering voice, the threat sounding so close behind him.

He gulped and prayed to god that he was just hearing things. Jackson gathered every ounce of courage he had, and slowly turned around. As soon as he turned he was faced with glowing eyes.

His heart raced even faster and he was having a hard time breathing. The beast growled again and took a few steps forward. Jackson responded by taking a few steps back, until his back hit his car.

The beast didn't stop pursuing him, and Jackson's head spun with an adrenaline powered by pure fear. His shaking picked up and made it almost impossible to think strait. He was going to die here, where no one would ever find him. Thoughts like this raced through his head and brought up so many emotions, most of which were hard to control.

The wolf like creature was only inches away now, and brought its nose up to sniff Jackson. A low grow emitted from the beast and caused Jackson to flitch. It was going to end right here right now. The monster was going to devoured him, and he couldn't stop himself. He let the tears stream down his face, and he slowly went into a

hyperventilating panic.

He couldn't think, and every sound he tried to make just came out as a squeak. Jackson closed his eyes in hopes it would be easier that way. The monster took a step and was about to snap at Jackson's feet, when its head looked up and sniffed again. It howled and began to retreat back into the woods.

Jackson, being in the state he was didn't notice the beast had left, and continued to cry and gasp of air. He was completely in a panicked frenzy and didn't hear rushed footsteps getting close.

Derek leaned down next to the incoherent Jackson and tried his best to bring him back into the real world. "Jackson? Jackson, hey, calm down it's only me."

Jackson opened his watery eyes and squeaked again.

"What happened? Why are you freaking out?" Derek rubbed Jackson's arms in hopes of calming the other.

"It….a monster….knocked down a tree…..it tried to kill me….I was so scared.." Jackson continued to hyperventilate, which made it hard to understand what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek looked at him in utter confusion.

"A monster…..beast like….it tried to eat me!" Jackson looked like he had seen a ghost and was still shaking uncontrollably.

Derek didn't know what to make of Jackson's ramble and decided to take a different approach, "Jackson, it's okay you're safe. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

Jackson flew into rant about what had scared him. "A huge beast that knocked down a tree just tried to eat me! Don't you dare tell me to calm down you senseless jerk!" He continued to yell at the other who just stared.

Derek allowed Jackson a while to vent but eventually got fed up. "Jack- Hey don't ign- Stop talking for just a sec-"

Jackson paid no attention to Derek's attempts in stopping him. This angered him in a way that he wanted to punch the ranting boy. But that would only cause him to have more to complain about, no he had a different idea.

Mid sentence Derek leaned in, capturing Jackson's lips and silencing him. Jackson didn't know how to react so he just sat there, completely shocked. Derek pulled away after a few moments and smirked. "So that's what it takes to shut you up."

TBC...


End file.
